


Packing In The Tight End

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Baking In The Name Of Love, Coming Untouched, Dedicated Boyfriend Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Hunk, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “I wasn’t sure how well these brownies were going to turn out,” Lance said, looking over his shoulder at Hunk as he leaned against the counter. “So I thought you might enjoy a different treat.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic from [bbb35](http://bbb35.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Lance heard the front door open just as he was sliding the third batch of brownies into the oven. He straightened up, closing the oven door with a snap as he looked at the clock - 5:30, exactly fifteen minutes after the end of Hunk’s football practice. "Hey babe!" he called out. "I'm in the kitchen!"

"Gotcha!" Hunk replied. There was a pause, and then a delicate sniff. "Have you been baking?"

Lance winced. "Yeah..." He'd opened up the window to help waft away the scent of smoke from his first two attempts, but it hadn't been entirely successful. 

Hunk chuckled. “So how long are your parents going to be out?”

“Until midnight, Mami said. And Mira and Luis are with their sitter down the block.” Lance straightened up, wiping his hands on a stray dishtowel. He looked up to see Hunk crossing the living room, still dressed in his workout clothes, though Hunk could only see Lance's top half over the counter. A little thrill ran down his spine.

“Cool,” Hunk said. “Hey, is that my spare jersey? Man, that thing is enormous on - ”

Lance grinned when Hunk's words choked off as he rounded the corner, likely taking in how the fabric of the jersey exposed Lance’s bare ass and legs, hanging low in the front and riding up in the back. He had arranged it just right, so the hem skirted high enough to show the dusky crease between his cheeks. “I wasn’t sure how well these brownies were going to turn out,” Lance said, looking over his shoulder at Hunk as he leaned against the counter, canting his hips backwards. He wiggled a little, teasing. “So I thought you might enjoy a different treat.”

“Holy shit,” Hunk said, drawing out the words. He walked into the kitchen, not taking his eyes off Lance. “Have you been here like this all afternoon?”

"Pretty much," Lance said as Hunk wrapped his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and leaned back, nuzzling at Hunk’s neck. The warmth of his body felt so good on Lance’s naked skin. “I took it out of your closet yesterday, put it on as soon as my parents left…”

Hunk’s hands slipped down over his stomach, sliding down over the smooth material of the jersey down to his thighs. Lance’s cock twitched, pressing against the fabric.

“Then I laid down on my bed. Got on my hands and knees, kept my ass in the air - that’s your favorite position, right babe?” Lance heard Hunk’s breath hitch. “And I took it nice and slow, too. One finger, then two, then three.”

Grinding back against Hunk was easy from this position, the denim of his jeans dragging, and Lance was rewarded with a groan of pure frustration. “Don’t worry, I used lots of lube. I wanted to be ready for you when you got back. Ready for your long, thick - ”

Lance yelped as Hunk suddenly seized him around the middle, slinging him over his shoulder as easily as a ragdoll. He marched towards the back of the house; Lance could only laugh breathlessly, clinging to Hunk’s back, blood rushing to his head. "Pretty eager, huh?" He craned his neck as Hunk pushed open his bedroom door. It clicked shut behind them, and then Hunk heaved Lance back down, the world spinning before he landed on the bed with a thump. The bed dipped as Hunk crawled up over him, looming above as Lance fell back on his elbows.

"Get back against the headboard," Hunk said, voice rumbling. "And spread your legs."

Lance shivered and obeyed, scooting up the bed until his back was against the pillows. Hunk watched as he spread his legs wide open; Lance's cock was flushed red and wet at the tip, hole still glistening with lube.

"Very nice," Hunk murmured. He got down on his stomach, between Lance's legs, and took Lance by the thighs. Their eyes met. "I think I'm gonna get a taste of that right now." Hunk smiled a little cheekily. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lance said, voice gone breathy.

Hunk smiled wider, and his grip shifted, big hands spreading Lance's cheeks apart. He leaned in closer, but no touch followed; all he did was breathe out, tortuously slow, so his breath steamed against Lance's sensitive hole. Lance squirmed in Hunk’s grasp, cock twitching and leaking precise.

Hot and wet, Hunk's tongue suddenly swept down over Lance's perineum. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to it, and though the hint of teeth made Lance jerk, Hunk's hands kept him in place Hunk kept at it, trailing kisses all the way down to his hole. His tongue pushed against Lance's hole in a firm point, slowly but surely breaching the slick ring of muscle; there was a pause, and then Hunk pulled back with a grin. "Did you use citrus lube on purpose?"

"Kinda," Lance said. "I mean, I know it's your favori - ah, fuck!"

Hunk's tongue pushed right back into him in a slow, deep lick. Again, and again, and again - really working Lance open, so sloppy that Lance could feel Hunk's spit trailing down his ass. He was making pleased little sounds like he was actually eating some mouthwatering dessert.

Lance grabbed at the sheets in desperation. " _Fuck_ , that feels so good…”

Lance could feel it when Hunk laughed against him, hot air against soft skin, and he let out a high-pitched moan. Hunk's licks grew a little rougher, long but not as deep, like he knew he didn't have to open Lance up anymore, like he knew he could just sink inside without bothering to wait - 

"Hunk, c'mon, don't tease me!"

Hunk chuckled again. “Say 'please.'"

Lance groaned unashamedly - he knew Hunk liked to hear him get loud. "Please! Please, babe, I wanna feel you inside me."

“Well, if you _insist_ \- ” 

Lance promptly rolled to the side, grabbing at the side table and pulling a packet of lube and a condom out of the drawer. Hunk took both of them from Lance’s hands. “You’re positive you’re prepped enough?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “You should know, you were the one all up close and personal.” 

“If you’re sure.” Hunk popped the button on his jeans, and Lance watched in anticipation as the bulge in his boxers was revealed, a heavy outline against the thin cotton. Hunk peeled off his shirt next, but when Lance went to do the same, he reached out, grabbing Lance by the arm. “Keep it on?"

Lance bounced back onto the bed, grinning. “Whatever you want.” He watched as Hunk continued to strip. “So, how do you want me?”

“Hands and knees, if that’s fine.”

Lance paused, just for a moment as Hunk ripped open the condom, then got on all fours. He hitched the jersey back, gathering in smooth folds around his waist

Hunk hummed in thought. “Hold on.” Gently, he placed a hand between Lance's shoulder blades, pushing him down until his arms and upper body rested on the bed. Lance kept his ass raised high. "There we go," Hunk said. "That's perfect."

Now fully naked, Hunk got up on his knees, slicking up his cock with a palmful of lube. Lance looked back, and Hunk met his gaze. "You ready?"

“Christ, _yes_.”

Lance pressed back, his legs spread wide, and the blunt, latex-covered head of Hunk’s cock nudged against him. Ever so slowly, Hunk sheathed himself in a single, easy thrust; Lance's hole didn’t even clench up. It was hardly their first time, but the feeling still knocked the breath from Lance’s lungs - Hunk was so deep, and so _thick_.

Hunk let out a hungry groan. His hands stayed firm on Lance’s hips. “God, Lance…”

“C’mon,” Lance said breathlessly. “You said you weren’t going to tease!”

With another groan, Hunk rolled his hips against Lance, then pulled out almost all the way out before thrusting back in a shallow push, hitting the spot that made Lance’s whole body tingle. They both shuddered.

Gradually, after a few more slow thrusts, they built the rhythm up, until Hunk was pumping in and out of Lance hard and fast, their hips slapping together. Lance was rocking into the motion just as much as Hunk did, still shivering when Hunk hit that spot. 

Lance hardly noticed when Hunk shifted his weight onto his left hand, braced against the bed, but he definitely noticed when he felt Hunk’s other hand on his thigh, pushing between his legs. “Ah - Hunk - ”

Hunk brushed aside the loose fabric of the jersey, and his hand wrapped around Lance’s balls, rolling them in his palm. “Are you close already? Just from this?”

“God, yes,” Lance panted. He rarely came untouched, but he felt like he was on the brink after waiting so long, being bent over and pounded, Hunk’s thick cock driving into him over and over. He clawed weakly at the sheets at one thrust that went particularly deep, drooling onto the bed. Fuck, he didn’t even _care_ anymore.

Hunk's thrusting grew frenzied, dragging against Lance's prostate with every one. Lance could feel the pleasure inside him drawing into a tight pinpoint below his navel. “Don’t stop,” Lance said breathlessly. His toes curled. “Hunk, don’t stop, I’m so close - ”

Hunk’s hand squeezed tighter, and Lance let out a hoarse shout, the first spark of orgasm cut off sharply. “Say my name."

“Hunk!” Lance wailed. “Hunk, p-please, I need it - oh god, please - !"

Hunk released his grip, and Lance's orgasm jolted through him like lightning, cock jerking as he painted the bedspread with his come. He wailed again as Hunk kept fucking him, and a few seconds later, Hunk buried himself deep in one last thrust; Lance could feel his cock twitching inside him. Hunk let out a long, desperate groan, and curled around Lance, pressing them chest-to-back. 

Gone limp, Lance still rose up, nudging Hunk with his shoulder to get him to roll over out of the wet spot. They moved as one, and stayed close as they sprawled out on their sides. After a moment, Hunk carefully eased himself out of Lance, who groaned quietly.

He stayed there, enjoying the vestiges of the afterglow, while Hunk stripped off the condom and disposed of it in the wastebasket across the room. When he collapsed back into the bed, Lance curled around him again, wrapping his arms across his chest. "So - that was good, right? Like, at least a seven on a one-to-ten scale?”

“Was it good?” Lance couldn’t help but smile at the plain note of laughter in Hunk’s voice. Hunk got up on one elbow, looking down at Lance with a blissful expression. “Jeez, Lance - if you kept this up I’m never gonna leave your house.”

He leaned in for a kiss, but Lance ducked back, holding up his hand. “Mouthwash, mouthwash!”

Hunk grimaced. “Ugh. Sorry, forgot.”

He rolled out of bed, and went padding down the hallway to the bathroom. Lance collapsed onto the sheets, folding his arms under his head, and let out a long sigh. It was incredibly satisfying just to lie here and bask in the afterglow. He’d been planning this for the past week; practicing his baking skills, sneaking the jersey away, reassuring his parents his siblings would be much happier with their regular babysitter than having Lance watch them. And Hunk had absolutely loved it. 

He was the best boyfriend ever.

“Uh, Lance?”

“Yeah babe?” Lance called.

“Are your brownies still in the oven?”

“ - oh _shit!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
